Mi omega
by mishaaya
Summary: Levi y Eren son mejores amigos, ambos, alfa y omega respectivamente, eran bastante unidos hasta que Levi descubre que el castaño es su omega predestinado y todo se va a la mierda por que eren no piensa en el pelinegro de esa manera. Las opciones se acortan cuando debe ser marcado...eren tiene muchos sueños y metas en su vida que se veran truncados por quien siempre fue su casi her
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes people...he estado un poco alejada de escribir fics y en serio lo lamento pero el trabajo y la universidad no me dejan mucho tiempo :( hoy quiero dejarles el primer capitulo de una historia que se me ocurrió mientras iba en el bus camino a estudiar xD ESTA VEZ es RIREN ...siempre me ha gustado el ereri pero intentare esto :3 espero les guste**

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

 _"_ _¿Cómo voy a decirle que seré yo quien trunque sus sueños? " Musitó el pelinegro con la mirada perdida en aquella esquina del salón donde estaba el dueño de todas sus preocupaciones._

 _-Da igual por cuanto tiempo lo pienses…no cambiara que debes decirle lo más pronto posible._

 _-No es tan sencillo decirle que ya no podrá hacer lo que quería con su futuro…esto va a truncar toda su vida…aunque yo quiera sabemos cuan estrictos son con sus estúpidas reglas referentes a los deberes del omega.- Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras frotaba sus sienes con frenesí. A la edad de 18 años descubrió que su omega predestinado era su mejor amigo desde siempre, aquel con el que solía quedarse hasta tarde viendo las estrellas, aquel que siempre había estado junto a él, ese que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie, ese que no se sentía inferior por ser un omega. Levi siempre decía que Eren era un alfa con matriz. Y efectivamente así era, pese a su naturaleza omega, el castaño era todo lo opuesto; bueno en deportes, con muchos admiradores y admiradoras, excelente en matemáticas y aritmética. En resumen, todo lo que un alfa debe ser pero con un pequeño defecto…una matriz, no obstante a eso, eren era demasiado alegre y espontaneo, no permitia que aquello le afectara ni mucho menos le aminorara con los demás. El único problemilla era cuando el periodo de celo aparecía y todo parecía irse al demonio cuando los inhibidores no funcionaban._

 _-¡Levi! – Eren venia corriendo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Adivina quien ha sacado el primer lugar en el ranking.-Se sentó junto a los dos alfas mientras sacaba unas hojas de su mochila_

 _-No puedo adivinar, seguro se trata de Armin – sostuvo mirándole con una extraña y triste mirada, Eren no se dio cuenta por lo que solo frunció el ceño con molestia fingida mientras le jalaba un poco de los cabellos._

 _-Claro que se trata de mi tonto Levi- Infló los cachetes desviando la mirada cuando algo de pronto estalló en el al ser tocado por el pelinegro con la yema de los dedos en sus cabellos. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso palido de improviso._

 _\- Hey ¿Estas bien? – Levi y Hanji se acercaron preocupados pero el castaño solo les alejaba asustado._

 _\- Es…es el celo…mierda…- Se encogió en la silla y cerrando los ojos con fuerza comenzó a maldecir. Hanji miró al pelinegro, en señal de que el cuerpo de Eren reconoció de forma automática a Levi, pero este solo estaba preocupado por las miradas de los otros alfas del salón que lentamente se estaban acercando._

 _-No debería haber llegado aún- Musitó con los ojos llorosos y tratando de levantarse más perdiendo el equilibrio fue interceptado por levi, quien controlándose le levantó en brazos, huyendo del lugar en dirección al patio trasero de la escuela._

 _\- ¿No traes inhibidores contigo?- Hanji se sentó junto al castaño mientras le acariciaba los cabellos._

 _\- No…es que no debería haber sucedido…y no siempre hacen efecto en mi…- Apretó con fuerza sus manos mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas- Esto siempre arruina todo…_

 _Levi meditaba que debían hacer y esperaba que Eren no se diera cuenta del por qué su celo se había adelantado, observaba a su alrededor por si algún alfa se acercaba a ellos, sabía que todos perderían el control y harían de eren un estropajo cuando acabaran…o incluso podrían matarle si no se detenían. Eso no lo permitiría, acabaría con todos ellos antes que se atrevieran a tocar a eren, a su amigo…a su omega…ahora eso no sonaba tan mal…si solo le marcara de una vez no tendrían este problema…si solo…golpeó mentalmente sus pensamientos, su instinto le estaba jugando una mala pasada y no debía perder el control. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, tratando de alejar ciertas ideas pero el olor del ojiverde inundaba sus fosas nasales, estaba impregnando el ambiente, ya no era seguro continuar allí y cuando iba a decir que se largaran demasiados alfas estaban rodeándoles junto a ese gran roble en el que estaban apoyados eren y hanji. Todos con la mirada fija en eren, salivando y excitados en demasía. Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre ellos pero fue golpeado por levi , eso no asustó a ninguno y de pronto estaban tirándose todos encima. Hanji arrastró al castaño de ese lugar siendo perseguida por otro tantos, Levi hacia un buen trabajo guerreando pero los otros fueron más rápidos noqueando a la castaña y llevándose a eren como si fuera un trozo de carne fresca, fue ese preciso momento en el que el pelinegro perdió el control, bastó con oír el llanto de eren llamándole asustado para que todo su potencial alfa saliera y comenzara a deshacerse de todos esas basuras, dando fuertes y certeros golpes para dejarles fuera de combate. Su raciocinio se estaba yendo a la mierda, solo quería tener al castaño entre sus brazos y que todas esas pequeñas basuras se largaran, Hanji estaba ayudándole pero percibió de inmediato que Levi estaba fuera de control y trataba de acercase a él para calmarle._

 _-¡Suelten a mi omega! – Aquellas palabras fueron lapidarias, pronunciadas sin pensar y oídas perfectamente por "ese" omega. Teniendo a eren entre sus brazos su cuerpo comenzó a calmarse, le apretó para sí, pero el castaño estaba inerte, no se movía para nada. Le remueve un poco para ver que sucedía._

 _\- Eso…eso que dijiste…_

 _Si, literalmente la había cagado…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Actualizo inmediatamente el capitulo dos por que creo que mi proxima actualizacion sera el siguiente fin de semana :3**_

 _ **aqui solo estara la batalla de palabras entre eren y levi, los siguientes conflictos se desarrollaran el los siguientes caps**_

Capitulo 2

Eren siempre había estado junto a él, los padres de levi tenían mucho dinero y empresas, lo que generaba que el pelinegro pasara la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Los de eren en cambio eran simples trabajadores, cariñosos y preocupados por sus hijos. Levi solía quedarse a dormir allí, estaba acostumbrado a la calidez que allí se respiraba…y eren era bueno haciéndole sentir como en casa. Varios alfas veían en el castaño un buen prospecto para esposo, era fuerte, independiente y para nada tonto. Al menos eso pensaban ellos de los omegas. La vida de Levi se resumía en la escuela, Hanji y eren. En más de una ocasión alejó a algún alfa con intenciones serias con el ojiverde, en ese tiempo, lo hizo solo con intenciones de buen amigo…pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, su visión de eren estaba cambiando, ya no tenía el pensamiento de ayudarle a encontrar un buen alfa para marido, ya no tenía el pensamiento de ayudarle a irse al extranjero para estudiar ciencias políticas, que va, esos pensamientos ya no existían, sabia de sobra que más de algún alfa trataría de tomarle a la fuerza, por más fuerte y por mas voluntarioso que eren fuera, no podía ir en contra de las reglas que siempre habían regido su mundo. Muchos omegas eran reclamados sin su consentimiento…él no quería eso para eren y en su interior daba gracias a ese dios que a veces desconocía por haberle permitido ser el alfa predestinado para su mejor amigo. No concebía la vida sin Eren…su amor por el iba mas alla del instinto. Pero ahora…todo se había ido literalmente a la mierda, el, que siempre había sido calmado, que se regía por normas y que se caracterizaba por ser un alfa que no se dejaba dominar por el instinto…había fallado. Eren no debía enterarse de esta manera. Tragó duro cuando las grandes orbes verdes se posaron en sus grises, buscando una explicación.

-¿ Es…una broma verdad? – el labio inferior de eren temblaba ligeramente, esperaba oir algo satisfactorio, algo que hiciera que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-Mejor vamos a la enfermería…- Pero hanji no fue escuchada – Chicos…tal vez encontremos inhibidores allí…- levi seguía sin pronunciar palabra y la castaña observó que el pantalón de eren estaba mojado

\- Levi…- El ojiverde se acercó un paso mas, sosteniendo a levi por la muñeca- Levi..?

-No fue…una broma….- Soltó bajando el rostro. Hanji cubrió su boca y bajo también la suya. En cambio Eren dejó caer sus brazos uno a cada lado, con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en el pelinegro.

\- Tu…tú no puedes ser mi alfa…nadie es mi alfa, no tenía que aparecer nunca …- Su voz comenzaba a elevarse- Yo…yo voy a ir a la universidad .!Tú mismo sabias de mis sueños! ¡Sabes que esto arruina todo! – Cubrió sus ojos llorosos y sollozó para luego volver a gritar- ¡No seré la fábrica de bebes de nadie! ¡No voy a ser la puta de ningún alfa! – Las lágrimas salían una tras otra, pero su voluntad no se quebraba. Levi solo se mantenía allí, sin levantar la mirada y manteniendo ambos puños apretados a más no poder- Siempre me dijiste que merezco más que tener bebes y limpiar la casa …- Se acercó a levi una vez más en busca de una respuesta - ¡Levi! Maldición contéstame….

-Se todo lo que te dije – Respondió sin animo en su voz- No es una mentira que eres mi omega…y yo tu alfa…lo había callado…por que buscaba el momento para decírtelo…yo

-No hay un jodido momento adecuado para esto – Arremetió con furia- ¿Acaso creías que iba a tomarlo bien? ¿Qué iba a reír y a sentirme feliz porque por fin mi supuesto alfa esperado apareció?

-¡Se perfectamente como lo ibas a tomar! ¡Te conozco como la palma de mi mano!

-¡Entonces mejor te hubieras callado! ¡Sabes que mis padres esperaban que un alfa me reclamara por que según ellos esa es la vida a la que debo aspirar! ¡Tu!...tu mejor que nadie sabe mis sueños….- eso ultimo salió casi como un susurro- Me traicionaste….

-¿Qué? Eso no…maldición eren, no sabes como funcionan los alfas, ¡tarde o temprano alguno de ellos querria reclamarte y ahí si te hubieran tenido como un mueble, como un trapo con el cual fornicar y procrear!

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte! – Eren salió corriendo del lugar, directo a la enfermería.

\- No fue lo mejor…pero al menos ya lo sabe…- Hanji posó su mano sobre el hombro de un derrotado levi.

-Me odia…pero no tiene idea de lo que hubiera pasado…

-Claro que no…solo nosotros sabemos todo lo que has hecho para evitar que otros lo reclamaran como suyo…levi, tú lo amas en serio…esto va más allá del instinto…- Una triste sonrisa se formó en el rostro de levi

-Ahora viviremos un infierno…

Él sabía perfectamente lo que el infierno significa…sabia de sobra lo que les esperaría a ambos. Omegas como eren no conocen la sumisión…él tampoco quería que la conociera, pero el ojiverde debía madurar y aprender muchas cosas de su naturaleza aun…lo único que le importaba ahora era aquella fría mirada que eren le dio antes de echarse a correr, pero le daría su tiempo, le daría espacio para que asimilara esto y ya luego volverían a hablar…con o sin el consentimiento del castaño. Ya no había marcha atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

No había querido probar bocado, se excusó diciendo que le dolía el estómago y se fue directo a su habitación. Hace más de una semana que él y Levi no intercambiaban palabra. Le estaba evitando de una forma que ya no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, de haber sido otro alfa, hace tiempo que eren habría estado con un ojo morado o ya le habría marcado a la fuerza. Levi no era de ese tipo, a él le dolía, mas no lo demostraba, se guardaba todo y no decía nada, sabía que esta sería la reacción del ojiverde por lo que solo le dio su espacio y se mantuvo al margen. Pero ya había transcurrido una semana completa, Levi era calmado y serio, pero también tenía su genio, además cuando tomaba decisiones, era irrefutable y hoy, día sábado, a una semana y dos días exactamente desde que eren supo la verdad, había decidido que los padres, sus suegros, debían saber la verdad.

Una fresca brisa se coló entre las transparentes cortinas del castaño, refrescándole las piernas desnudas debido a un short que solo le cubría poco más debajo de las nalgas, sonrió entre sueños por la agradable sensación y se volteó acomodándose más. Levi acababa de tocar la puerta de los Jaeguer y la señora Carla le recibió con un abrazo pues era poco usual que el más bajo se perdiera tantos días y eren no les daba ninguna explicación al respecto. Levi se acomodó en el gran sofá junto al ventanal y como ya les había pedido, Carla y Grisha se sentaron para escucharle. Sus rostros llenos de alegría, satisfacción y relajación le dieron a Levi la seguridad de que le apoyarían. Le dijeron todo lo que pensaban y sentían respecto a esta nueva unión y dándole un abrazo le invitaron a ir por eren, sabían lo testarudo que era su hijo, por lo que no se asombraron en lo absoluto al descubrir que no le había parecido que Levi fuera su alfa. El solo se guardó sus comentarios y tras unas palabras más, hizo caso y subió las escaleras. Su corazón estaba un poco acelerado, sonrió ante aquello pues nunca sonreía con facilidad y casi siempre era por una sola persona…la misma que le provocaba sonreír ahora. Caminó derecho al cuarto de eren y sin tocar, pues nunca lo hacía, le encontró durmiendo tiernamente, con aquellos shorts ajustados a sus nalgas, una playera azul marino un poco más holgada y su cabello castaño desparramado por la almohada. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarle y se castigó mentalmente por los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente en ese momento. Eren dormía como una roca, cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó suavemente sobre la cama. Su diestra se deslizó y acarició con delicadeza aquella piel expuesta en sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las que pinchó con el dedo, percatándose de lo bien formadas que eran, el ojiverde se removió abriendo los ojos de golpe y se deslizó lejos del ojigris

\- ¡¿Que mierda haces aquí Levi?!

\- Hablé con tus padres- Serio y directo, así era Levi, no se lo pensó dos veces y simplemente le dijo sin rodeos lo que hizo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mierda les dijiste Levi? – Se acercó agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa con desesperación

-La verdad, que eres mi omega y yo tu alfa

Los ojos de eren se dilataron y su boca solo conseguía emitir leves quejidos sin sentido alguno. Levi intentó acercarse, pero eren se alejó, no uno sino diez pasos contra la pared mirándole desconfiado.

-Ahora si has arruinado todo- Susurró con los ojos aguados.

La mirada de Levi se posó en la verdosa del castaño y se quedó quieto, sintiéndose culpable por hacerle llorar cuando se había jurado así mismo que eren no volvería a hacerlo de nuevo como aquella vez…

-No podemos hacer nada…ya está hecho y creo que…- Meditó bien lo que diría – soy tu mejor opción eren…- tragó duro al decir aquello, porque los ojos de eren le miraban confundido

\- ¿Estás loco? – Exclamó cobrando confianza- Tu y yo somos amigos, ¿cómo piensas que podemos ser pareja…?

Levi humedeció sus labios, frunció un poco el ceño y manteniéndose estoico, decidió que era mejor decirle de una vez por todas que ya llevaba un tiempo enamorado de el

-En un principio fuimos como hermanos…lo recuerdo muy bien…pero las cosas llevan un tiempo siendo diferentes. Al menos para mí – Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, aunque no lo demostrara esto estaba resultando difícil- Yo estoy enamorado de ti…eren…

\- ¿Q-que…? - Una sonrisa ilusa se asomó en su bonita cara para después comenzar a reír ante la mirada extrañada del pelinegro- Levi…eso no puede ser verdad, es mentira, ya deja esto por favor…

Pero Levi hizo caso omiso y arto de toda esa mierda, avanzó a paso audaz y acorralándole contra la pared acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los contrarios

-Ya estoy hastiado de esto eren, eres mi omega y vas a dejar de ser tan testarudo, acepta tu jodido destino y cállate de una vez por todas – Ahí estaba, ese maldito lado alfa que odiaba y que salía en los peores momentos- Le besó, de una manera fuerte, animal e insaciable, las defensas del castaño estaban bajas y aunque trató en vano de defenderse, no lo conseguía, todo su cuerpo se sentía débil y se sometía a Levi. Este por su parte, estaba experimentando lo que por tanto tiempo imaginó. Sabia de sobra que la había cagado, pero esto era el cielo mismo, una prueba más de que eran el uno para el otro, de que estaban destinados y de que le amaba más que a nada, no podía estar más agradecido de que su pareja destinada fuera su mejor amigo. Aquel beso, que en un principio se tornó fuerte y mordaz, ahora se sentía suave, tibio y dulce, eren se estaba odiando a si mismo por dejarse llevar y por pensar que los labios de Levi eran tersos, vaya que se estaba dando golpes mentales cuando podía por esto, su instinto le instaba a dejarse mimar por el ojigris, mas su testarudez y obstinación le decían que debía golpearle y huir…¿Qué hacer? Fue sucumbiendo gradualmente a ese aroma que le inundaba las fosas nasales…esa aroma que le hacía doblegarse y desear ser tomado ahí mismo…mierda…el celo había comenzado su aparición nuevamente


End file.
